


Pizza (with him) Always Wins

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: You could say that Layla gets ditched by her sidekick.





	Pizza (with him) Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Any, Any, getting ditched by the sidekick’ at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** (when the theme was 50 words or under. Oops.)

Greenfingers surveyed the disaster zone in front of them.

"Well, we may not be able to help with the rebuilding, given our powers, but we can help make it a greener, pleasanter place. If we go over to the arboretum first thing tomorrow and get some seeds, I can—"

The hamster crouched on her shoulder sighed.

"Hey, Magenta!" Illumination hissed, "want to go get pizza?"

Magenta turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Absolutely," she squeaked, and ran off her best friend's shoulder, leaping onto the waiting hand.

"Wait," Greenfingers, also known as Layla Williams, demanded. "Did I just get ditched?"

"By your sidekick for pizza with the glow-worm? Yeah, you did," Warren Peace, who'd been watching all the while, said with a smirk.

“She’s not my sidekick,” Layla retorted, turning her back on the rubble to watch the tall guy she’d known from high school chattering to the hamster in his hand. It wasn’t such an unusual sight for them. Layla knew Magenta would return to human form when she could find a suitable place to change.

“Still ditched you, though.”

“You don’t think my plan’s stupid, though? I know everywhere has to be rebuilt but—“

“She’ll be there tomorrow, hippie.” Warren said. “And so will I, but for now, there’s nothing we can do.”

Layla was still watching the other couple.

“Except follow their example.”

“And go get pizza?” he asked.

“Food, at least.” Layla now turned to look at Warren. He wore his suit as Hothead, but his mask was off and he looked tired. “We can go to mine, order takeout.”

“Cantonese, inevitably.”

“You know me too well,” she said, managing to get a proper smile out of him.

Magenta apologized the next day for ditching her friend. Layla said she hadn’t minded at all.  



End file.
